I Surrender
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: This oneshot is an expansion of the scene in Dallas 2x15 where Ann visits Harris in prison. This would never in a million years happen on screen but it was very fun to write and part of a fic challenge with AnnHarrisForever and DieheartDallas! Hope you enjoy xx


"Oh Annie I bet you're enjoying this."

"Actually I'm not Harris because I'm not a _sick sadistic prick_ like you are!"

The words resounded in Harris' ears over and over again as the venom poured out of his ex-wife's mouth. His time in prison had so far been preoccupied with fantasies about Ann and thoughts of revenge, his two favourite subjects. He had little else to do really but think and for a man like Harris that was a very torturous pastime indeed. And now here she was, stood before him looking as ravishing as ever. He stared back at her open-mouthed in mock surprise.

He just couldn't get those words out of his head and in particular the way she said them, full of hatred and loathing but it was pretty damn obvious that she still held a passion for him locked away somewhere deep down inside of her. After all during their marriage they would call each other every name under the sun but their legendary fights would always end the same way, usually in the bedroom or wherever they happened to be at the time.

He suddenly changed his expression and grinned at the thought. She had underestimated him again. Oh yes she wanted him, she just didn't realise it yet. He was already mentally undressing her as he had done thousands of times previously and he would never ever tire of lusting after her.

"What the hell is so funny?" she shouted. How he loved it when she got angry. If she only knew how much that aroused him she would surely learn to keep her cool while in his presence.

"Oh this just takes me back to when we were married and our many arguments. They always resulted in an explosive climax, I'm sure you remember…" he answered with a wink and as her face reddened he was left in no doubt whatsoever that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She was the most naïve and oblivious woman he had ever met however this had always attracted him. He knew that he was the only man who could ever truly get under her skin and push all the right buttons no matter how many times she tried to deny it. She needed heat and excitement in her dull little life and he was positive that her current husband would never be able to provide her with that. It was time to take action and remind her of exactly what she had been missing all these years. There was only one thing that would make her see sense and he was ready and willing to give it to her.

He stood up from the desk and walked towards her. She flinched as he got closer. He could tell by her eyes that she desperately wished they were in a room with a protective glass barrier between the two of them but this was Harris Ryland. He got what he wanted even in prison and he had bribed one of the crooked guards to let him have an hour alone with her in one of the standard rooms. There were no cameras, no microphones and the door was locked.

He was certain an hour would be enough time to get what he wanted from her and to teach her a lesson that she would never forget. He had dreamed about this moment every night lying alone in his cell and it was eventually becoming reality.

"So tell me Annie, exactly why are you here if you hate me so much?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were actually locked up and as far away from me, Emma and my family as possible," she snapped back.

"Well I'm so touched that you drove all this way to check that out and I also appreciate you dressing up to the nines purely for my benefit. You're looking as gorgeous as ever by the way. Are you sure there wasn't any other reason?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "How about a little conjugal visit?"

The look on her face was absolutely priceless at that moment but she quickly recovered to slap him hard and a red streak instantly appeared on his cheek. He grinned back at her, enjoying the fact that he continued to evoke such strong feelings in her.

"Jesus Christ Harris! We're not married anymore and even if we were I'd rather die than ever have sex with you again!" With that she made a move to march towards the door but he wasn't having any of it and dragged her back by her arm and pushed her up against the wall.

"You know you want it just as much as me Ann, you always were a terrible liar. Stop trying to fight it and let go for once. We both know what you're really like underneath that good little Mrs Ewing act. You don't have to pretend with me, just surrender to your true feelings. Bobby will never be able to satisfy you like I can. Admit it."

She struggled to escape his grasp and he reluctantly released her as she was getting hysterical. "Leave Bobby out of this and if you touch me I'll…"

"What Ann? What will you do, shoot me again? You know you really should be in here with me after that stupid stunt you tried to pull. We could have been cellmates! Now that sure sounds like fun doesn't it? I'm just picturing bad girl Annie in chains and handcuffs…" He laughed as she glared at him.

"Do you know how pathetic you look right now? You disgust me. I hope they throw away the key and I never see you again. I helped put you in here remember. I won this time Harris, you just have to accept it."

He grabbed hold of her arms and again pinned her against the wall. "No you have to accept _this_…" He kissed her powerfully on the lips and she fought him with all her might until he broke away from her abruptly. She was left breathless as he stared deep into her eyes and it was as if he could see right through into her soul. Her scent was intoxicatingly seductive and he had to remind himself not to lose his composure.

"There's a fine line between love and hate Ann. Show me how much you hate me, go on I dare you. Do I still make your skin crawl?" he muttered, his face just inches from hers. She seemed almost hypnotised by him and he knew then and there when she didn't make another move that he had her in the palm of his hands and she was his for the taking. He would always win. She should have known that by now.

* * *

Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as he continued to gaze at her longingly. All the feelings she had hidden so well over the years suddenly rose to the surface. Yes she hated him so why were her knees buckling underneath her? Why did the closeness of his body to hers make her pulse quicken and her skin burn? Why did she feel more alive than she had in months? Even after everything he had done to her in the past she had to admit to herself that she still wanted him.

The air of danger about him made her despise him but also turned her on and the fact that they were standing in a grubby prison seemed rather apt considering the dirty thoughts that were currently running through her mind. The realisation hit her that there was no escape this time. Her body ached for him and in her imagination he was already inside her.

"You go back to Bobby if you want, I'm not stopping you." He lightly trailed his fingers across her neck and down towards her chest making her tremble all over, his magnetic eyes blazing into hers. She couldn't think straight, he was overwhelming her but against her better judgement she was enjoying it. She hated herself for being so weak but as his hand reached the opening of her blouse and he started to kiss her neck she no longer resisted.

The touch of his lips on her skin instantly brought back all the buried memories from their shared past, the good times that had been far outweighed by the bad. They had been happy together once, she had just chosen to forget that part. She rested her head back against the cold wall as he continued to plant hot kisses all over her neck and chest and she threw her hands onto the wall for support.

At the same time he slowly undid the buttons on her blouse one by one, his fingers lingering against her cleavage and bra as he did so then making their way down her toned stomach. She arched her back encouraging him to move more quickly.

Her blouse now open she took a sharp intake of breath as she allowed his hands to roam underneath the satin material and she moaned at his touch. Her whole body was on fire and as he pushed himself against her making his need for her obvious she felt herself beginning to pulsate and getting progressively wetter and she knew there was no going back now. She had missed this. The one good thing about Harris was that he had always made her feel wanted and desired, like she was the only woman in the world.

She felt his hands moving across her back and he pulled her even closer to him. He kissed her face and whispered in her ear: "God Annie you're so perfect." She had no words in response, it was all she could do to remember to breathe. It was as though the room had turned airless all of a sudden or was it just him making her gasp. She didn't know anymore. The feelings she was experiencing shocked her but also excited her and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way.

His lips finally met hers and he kissed her so passionately that she had to cling on to him for support as she feared she may very well collapse. This time she kissed him back, matching his intensity. He removed his hands from beneath her blouse and now ran his fingers forcefully through her hair as their tongues explored each other's mouths. She gripped hold of his shoulders and gave in to him completely.

She could feel him getting harder by the second as he continued to kiss her and his hands moved hungrily down both sides of her body taking in every curve along the way until they reached her tight pencil skirt which he deftly pulled up around her hips. As his fingertips moved ever closer to her knickers her breathing intensified and her chest began to heave when he started to stroke her slowly.

He must have been able to feel how wet she was through her knickers as he broke away from the kiss and smiled at her. "Ready for me already darlin'?" She couldn't even get angry at his arrogance. She was too focussed on enjoying the increasing sensations from his touch as he steadily built up the speed until her moans grew louder. She felt drunk and yet not a drop of alcohol had passed her lips. She craved only him and his fingers were doing a brilliant job of building her up but she wanted even more from him.

"Oh Harris…" she breathed as he continued. He studied her face intently and she could tell that he was enjoying the effect he was having on her. It felt as if her body had a life of its own and she had no control over her own actions. She rocked against Harris' hand as he moved faster.

Her hands moved from his shoulders across his strong muscular torso and she undid the buttons on his orange jumpsuit exposing his bare chest. She ran her fingernails all the way down his upper body making him groan in pleasure. As he kissed her once again he pulled her knickers to one side and she knew it was time. She couldn't wait any longer. He was obviously feeling the same way as he released his erection from his clothing, lifted her up in his arms and wrapped her long legs tightly around him.

There were no rational thoughts left in her brain now. She was way past caring about anyone or anything, except for her and Harris. It was like the whole world had stopped and they were the only two people existing at that moment. She held on to his neck as he supported her against the wall and she felt him entering her slowly at first and then steadily picking up the pace. The feeling was too good to be true and she didn't hold back in showing just how much she wanted him.

As he held her up he ran his hands up and down her thighs, all the while roughly moving inside her. She clung on to him as they greedily kissed over and over again, their passion increasing with every thrust he made until they were licking and biting each other's lips. Her whole body felt alive as she grinded her hips against him and the force he was using pushed her up and down the wall in a steady rhythm.

She dug her nails into his neck and back as his hand moved upwards to caress her breasts. It was almost more than she could bear when he ran his fingers across her now erect nipples through the lace of her bra. She always knew he was an amazing lover but this was something else. Somehow it was even better than before, as if all the anger and aggression they had felt towards each other over the years had been building up to this point. Harris was taking over her whole being - mind, body and soul and she never wanted it to end. She wished they were in a private hotel room where they could keep going for hours.

He pulled her blouse and bra straps down off her shoulders and kissed her all over. She could hear herself moaning but it didn't seem like it was real. She felt like she was dreaming and never wanted to wake up. As his movements grew even faster he grabbed both her arms and held them firmly above her head holding her up with his body weight alone. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. The shockwaves he was giving her throughout her body felt incredible.

She knew they were both near now and couldn't help but encourage him. "Harder please Harris…harder," she moaned begging him to fulfil her entirely. He happily obliged and she started to gasp loudly, no longer caring if anyone could hear her or not. His grip on her wrists tightened as he rocked into her again and again, his ragged breathing matching her own and she didn't know how she would ever recover from this. How could she go back to her boring day to day life now?

He surprised her yet again by suddenly moving away from the wall and carrying her across the room to the desk sitting her on the edge, her legs still wrapped around his waist. With every thrust she dug the heels of her stilettos into him making his breathing even more erratic. She felt his sweaty hands moving all over her body as they merged into each other, they were the perfect combination.

He laid her down on the desk and remained standing. He gripped hold of her hips and pulled her body towards him for the final few deep thrusts. She held onto the table as she started screaming his name until he brought her to that heavenly place, sending ripples of pulsating energy soaring through her. As she tightened around him he continued to thrust into her until he also came. Her whole body shook in a way that she had long forgotten and she gasped for air. He remained inside her until they had both calmed down and then he slowly pulled himself out.

He pulled her back up towards him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I wish I could hold you in my arms forever and never let you go." She kissed him back, her whole body weak and still trembling until they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Time's up!" shouted the guard.

"Yeah, give us one minute!" Harris called back.

They hurriedly put their clothes straight in silence and Ann quickly touched up her hair and makeup. The door opened and the guard looked at them both with a knowing smirk on his face. Ann did her best to ignore him and held her head up high as she walked towards the door trying to maintain at least an ounce of dignity. Her feelings were all over the place, she felt like a complete wreck but there was no way she could ignore what had just happened.

She turned to look at Harris before she left. "Say you'll visit me again Annie?"

She stared at him at a complete loss for words but there was something in his expression that made her want him all over again. This would never be over, she knew that now. She nodded her head in agreement even though every logical thought in her brain screamed at her to say no. He smiled back at her.

As she turned and left the room and walked down the dark corridor she realised that she had done what he asked. She had surrendered and listened to her heart for once and it actually felt pretty liberating. She looked down at her wedding ring and slipped it off her finger. She couldn't live a lie anymore - she loved Harris. She had always loved Harris and from now on she would only live the truth.


End file.
